


Fleeting

by EstelweNadia



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Maji Love Revolution, Mutual Pining, Romance, ST☆RISH - Freeform, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelweNadia/pseuds/EstelweNadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Maji Love Revolution PV at the end of Episode One.</p><p>The touch, and gaze, might only be fleeting, but the heat of their unspoken passion, lingered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting

**Author's Note:**

> Watched the first episode of the new season, and the ending song blew me out of the water. 
> 
> Especially that few, precious RenIchi scenes.
> 
> So in the end, I just couldn't help myself. XP

Ren had always been looking forward to rehearsals of their new, revolutionized song - Maji Love Revolutions.

Be it practicing their vocals for the song, or dancing the choreographed moves.

Especially dancing.

For Maji Love 1000%, his partner was Shinomi. Hijirikawa became his dance partner in Maji Love 2000%.

Much to his quiet delight, Ichi and him were assigned to dance together.

"Cecil-chan and Syo-chan's dance in the Maji Love 2000% was very well-received," Ringo-sensei had pointed out. They knew which one he was referring to. "Let's have Ren-chan and Tokiya-chan try it out, since they are chosen to be in the front center most of the time, this time."

Ren and Tokiya exchanged looks - Ren with an arched eyebrow of challenge, and Tokiya, a slight frown before turning away, blushing however discreetly.

And practice they did.

It was horribly awkward at first; with Ren, unintentional as he was, was why Tokiya was too flustered to focus.

"Control yourself, Jinguuji!" barked Hijirikawa, massively annoyed and not even bothering to hide it after the song was stopped for the sixth time in the row when Ren's touch stayed on Ichi's face for a second too long.

Ichi himself was beet red, though no one could be certain if it was because of mortification or embarrassment, or both.

But one thing Ren was certain, was that Ichi was secretly enjoying his touches, as he had with Ichi's.

"You can touch me all you want behind closed doors," Ichi hissed at him once everyone had left after they had concluded their practice for the night, "But in practices and performances I expect you to be and remain serious."

"But I am serious," Ren was quick to protest, and his voice was serious.

Ichi only look at him in suspicion, obviously unconvinced.

Ren rested a hand on the wall slightly above Ichi's head and leaned closer to him, whispering directly into his ear. "I am serious about you."

Suddenly Ren was pushed away so hard, he actually tittered for balance. Ichi stormed off, but Ren still managed to catch a glimpse of Ichi's face.

It was bright red.

How adorable.

"I will hold you to your words, Ichinose Tokiya!" Ren hollered after him, a second before the raven singer disappeared around a bend and out of sight.

* * *

 

The day of their performance was finally here, much to everyone's anticipation.

The crowd cheered and screamed for them as soon as the music started, signalling the start of the performance they had worked so hard for. 

 Then it was time. 

Everything seemed to slow down and quieten when Ichi reached out to touch his face, the same time Ren reached out to touch Ichi's. 

For the briefest second, Ren rested his cheek against Ichi's hand as he looked at Ichi with deep longing. 

To his surprise, Ichi sported a soft look of warm affection directed at him. 

His fingers trailed along Ichi strong jawline, his touch lingering as he withdrew his hand from Ichi's face, to grasp Ichi's hand in his own and raise their connected hands into the air.

The touch and gaze might only be fleeting, but the heat of their unspoken passion, lingered still. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
